


Notebook

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Thom's notebook holds all of his deepest secrets, hopes and desires. Jonny really shouldn't have run off with it. And he really really shouldn't have threatened to tell Colin about it.





	1. Chapter 1

  


 

  
Summary: Thom's notebook holds all of his deepest secrets, hopes and desires. Jonny really shouldn't have run off with it. And he really really shouldn't have threatened to tell Colin about it.  
Rating: Adult  
Categories: Radiohead slash  
Characters: Colin, Jonny, Thom  
Genres: Angst, Drama, First Time, Friendship  
Pairings: Thozzie  
Warnings: Underage Sex, Violence  
Completed: No   
Updated: 23 Feb 2010, 2 March 2010  
**Disclaimer:**This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead. This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.  


Story Notes:

It will be some time before I can finish this. If you just can't wait, check the Spoliers for my notes on the ending. :)

 

Chapter 1

"Hey! Give that back!" 

Thom blinks in confusion watching Jonny move away from him in a flurry of legs and arms across the field of tall brown grass they cut across after school on their way to the Greenwood house. After several shocked seconds, he takes off running in pursuit. Jonny flails his arms and legs as he runs, and can't cover ground fast enough to outrun Thom even with the advantage his long legs should provide him. Jonny's over sized feet land on the ground with ungraceful slaps, causing him to stumble forward more than spring forward like a real runner. His huge overstuffed leather book bag bounces roughly up and down against his ass with every jostling step. All in all, it's a huge expenditure of energy for very little returns. Like all pretty things, Greenwoods are inefficient machines, Thom thinks acidly. This line of thought paired with the already ridiculous sight of a Greenwood running would usually send Thom into an uncontrollable fit of laughter but right now he wants that notebook back. This is serious.

Jonny has gotten a pretty good head start on him but Thom catches up quickly. He's a fast little bugger. People always underestimate his strength and his speed. Greenwoods especially, it would appear. Unlike Jonny, Thom is a very efficient machine and he tails his quarry with lupine determination matching each zig and zag Jonny tries to throw at him. Thom reaches out and is just about to grab the worn leather book bag as it bounces up from colliding with Jonny's ass when Jonny, fortuitously, looks over his shoulder and sees Thom in the nick of time. Jonny squeals with delight and twists away with a huge grin on his face yelling, " No! No! You can't catch me!"

Thom is not amused.

Jonny changes direction, heading toward the taller grass and trees at the back of the field rather than in the direction of his house.  "Oh no you don't!" Thom thinks, picking up his pace just a bit. He grabs Jonny's book bag and means to ruthlessly pull him down with it but Jonny stops short and manages to spin around, away from Thom's grasp. He stands there panting and grinning at Thom with the notebook held tightly in both hands.

"Give it!" Thom says reaching out towards the small book.

"Make me!" Jonny giggles and moves the notebook behind his back. Thom pulls his hand back and glares. What the fuck is Jonny on about?

"I swear. If you weren't Colin's little brother you'd already be flat on your arse and bloody, you little wanker. Give it!" Thom takes a step with his left foot and tries to reach around Jonny. But Jonny steps back with his right foot and twists away from Thom. They do this little dance a few more times with Thom muttering a string of obscenities that would usually make Jonny go all wide-eyed and bashful. This time, he just laughs and teases Thom by wiggling the notebook just out of Thom's reach. He holds it behind his back with both hands and grins defiantly at the older boy. After a pause for Thom to shoot daggers at Jonny with his eyes, the dance starts up again in the other direction and Thom's cursing takes up new vigor. Jonny giggles and keeps the little notebook just a hairs breadth from Thom's grasp.

Finally, Thom gives up and glares. Jonny grins back at him with a twinkle in his eyes. He waves the notebook for Thom to see and hides the book behind his back again. That pisses off Thom more than anything. "What the fuck, Jonny! Give me my goddamned mother fucking notebook right the fuck now, man! I'm not fucking playing anymore! I'm going to kick your ass in about two seconds!" He leans forward and tries to reach around Jonny with both hands.

Jonny leans forward and brushes his lips against Thom's, like a flutter of butterfly wings, soft and brief. He pulls back quickly, bright-eyed, panting and sporting a ridiculous grin.

Thom backs up a pace then two. He's staring but not glaring at Jonny now. His eyes, even the wonky one, are open wider than Jonny's ever seen them. He stands there blinking with his mouth hanging open. Thom has completely forgotten about the notebook.

"Was that okay?" Jonny asks.

"What?"

"I kissed you."

Thom absently brings his hand to his mouth and runs his fingers lightly over his still parted lips. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"I don't know. I - I - don't know."

The two boys stand there staring at each other wide-eyed and panting. One is smiling and hopeful. One is wary and accusing. A few minutes pass without words. Jonny brings the notebook around from behind his back. Thom's focus changes back to the little tatty notebook in Jonny's hands. His cheeks are still flushed but his mouth closes into a tight line and his eyes narrow. "Give me back my notebook."

"No." Jonny says solidly. He glances down at the notebook as he takes a small defensive step back. He looks up and sees Thom glaring at the little book in his hands with his jaw clenching in frustration. Jonny realises he still has the upper hand and lets out a playful little laugh tinged a bit with triumph. He bites his bottom lip and watches Thom for a minute before he continues. "Do something for me first and I'll give it back after."

Thom's eyes dart from the notebook to Jonny. His lip starts to curl into a snarl but he stops himself.  "Do what?"

"Teach me to kiss. Properly. I don't think I know how to do it right."

"What?" Thom is caught off guard again. Jonny is full of surprises today. "I'm not... what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Colin says you kiss well. So I thought if you could give me lessons..."

Thom's eyes go wide and his mouth gapes. He interrupts Jonny. His voice has jumped at least an octave and cracks several times. "Colin said WHAT? Why the fuck would he tell you that?"

Jonny blinks at him. " I... well... he didn't tell ME. I... He was on the phone..."

"On the phone?!" Thom stammers. " Why... Who... Why would he... Who the fuck was he talking to? Why would he tell fucking ANYONE we kissed?"

"He was talking to his girlfriend. I think..." Jonny trails off as the penny drops. He stops talking and closes his mouth. His eyes lock on some undefined spot in the distance for a moment before the wheels start to turn again. His eyes slowly shift over to Thom and his jaw drops in slow motion. He blinks at Thom and squeaks out. "You  _kissed_  Colin?"

Thom fidgets and drops his eyes to the ground. The tips of his ears rapidly take on a magenta hue as he shifts his weight quickly from foot to foot and plays his fingers nervously over his school tie. He bites at his thumbnail and sneaks a tentative glance up at Jonny. But he pointedly doesn't answer.

Jonny opens his mouth wider as he pushes his neck out and guffaws. "You did! You've kissed Colin!" He covers his mouth with a hand and nearly drops the precious notebook. " I can't believe it!"  
 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
"Umm... What did Colin say exactly?" Thom says looking up sideways at Jonny. He crosses one arm over his chest as he scratches behind his ear like he's trying to flick a flea with his other hand.

"He didn't say he had intimate carnal knowledge of his best friend! That's for certain! I would've remembered that. THAT would have been seared into my cortex... scarred me for life or something...." Jonny replies handing the worn little notebook covered in distinctive doodles to Thom. "That is just so... unexpected."

Thom takes the little notebook and holds it to his chest. He starts to say something but chews his thumbnail instead.

Jonny looks at Thom. "That's gross, Thom."

Thom looks at his thumb and drops it down to his side.

"Did you really kiss Colin?" Jonny continues. "How could you? It's just... so... I don't know... wrong?"

Thom squints at him. "YOU just kissed me, you know. About two seconds ago. Remember that?"

"Yeah. But I'm not Colin, am I? I mean... gross." He shudders for emphasis. He gives Thom a disgusted look and turns to walk away. He stops and turns back to Thom. "Besides, THAT..." he gestures vaguely with a graceful hand. "That wasn't a real kiss. That was just one bloke asking another bloke for a bit of help is all." He shakes his head sadly and turns, walking away.

Thom looks down at the notebook clutched to his chest and frowns. Jonny is confusing as hell. He stuffs the notebook into his book bag and pats it reassuringly. He looks up and sees Jonny striding off towards home. He watches for a minute before jogging after him. He catches up and falls into step next to him. Jonny never looks at him, just keeps his eyes looking straight ahead. Thom watches Jonny's face for a minute before he speaks. "Why did you give me back the notebook? I thought you wanted... blackmail and stuff."

Jonny lets out a snort. "Oh! This is much better fodder for that!" He throws a glance sideways then adds, "I own you, Yorke."

Thom crinkles his eyebrows and is about the say something in protest when Jonny stops walking and faces him. "I know what's in your little notebook now, Thom." A wicked smile spreads across his usually angelic face. He locks eyes with Thom and watches the older boy's face fall with the gravity of those words. Jonny turns with a satisfied grin and strides off to his house, humming Joy Division.  
Thom keeps staring at the spot where Jonny had been and swallows thickly. He lets his rump fall to the grass. "Shite." He says quietly to his feet and buries his face in his hands.  
 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
Thom takes a deep breath and tries to think. He rubs his hands over his face then looks at his hands like there is some secret cradled in them. They are empty. He sighs and folds his hands together, prayer-like. A breeze kicks up and his eyes drift over to watch Jonny walk away. The wind licks against the tall grass until it is swaying like an adoring crowd fawning at Jonny as he crosses the field tunelessly humming "Love Will Tear Us Apart"... of all songs.

Fucking bastard!  Thom thinks and launches himself off the ground after Jonny.   
Thom overtakes him quickly, in just a few strides. He grabs Jonny's book bag with both hands and, with as much force as his small frame can muster, ruthlessly tears the taller boy from his feet. The strap stretches across Jonny's neck and cuts into the skin, choking him. Jonny reaches his hands out in front of him grabbing at nothing. He twists in the air and lands hard on his tailbone with a surprised "Oof!" It knocks the wind out of him. His eyes bulge. He gasps for air.   
Thom is in front of him in an instant. Jonny blinks at him. He thinks Thom is going to help him get up. But Thom shoves him with his foot instead and is on top of Jonny before he can think. Thom grabs Jonny's shoulders and shoves him down with all of his weight bearing down on Jonny's collarbones. Jonny's shoulders push back too far and his shoulder blades scratch into the earth. Jonny's delicate bones cry out. They were simply not made for this kind of treatment. Thom plants his knees on Jonny's elbows, immobilizing his arms, then sits roughly down on his abdomen, forcing whatever air is left out of Jonny's lungs again. There is no way Jonny can get away or call for help.

Thom eases his hands up off Jonny and leans back. Jonny is still sputtering trying to catch his breath and has not yet comprehended what is about to happen. As Thom cocks his arm back, he transfers his weight so he's half-kneeling with his knees digging into Jonny's elbows. For a moment, he locks eyes with Jonny. For that fleeting second, Thom looks very calm and Jonny thinks everything is going to be all right. Jonny starts to raise his head up and Thom slams his fist into the side of Jonny's jaw, sending his head sideways and grinding his face into the dust and gravel of the footpath. Jonny's teeth clatter roughly together and cut sharply into his bottom lip. He turns his head to look at Thom, eyes wide and sparking with alarm as he finally understands what is happening. Thom slams his fist back into the same spot and as Jonny's head crashes back into the dirt, there is a satisfying splatter of blood as his snaggle teeth rip into the delicate flesh of his lip again.

Thom has the well-practised swing of an under-sized boy who has been in a lot of fights and knows he needs to make each hit count. He doesn't punch at Jonny's chin but rather through his chin at the ground behind, that's how you get the power to do the most damage. Thom's knuckles scream out with each blow, the jaw isn't the softest target, but Thom figures Jonny has a glass jaw. Thom is good at figuring weakness; he's had to be. Thom rubs at his hand. He knows from experience that his knuckles will stop hurting as soon as the adrenaline and swelling numbs them. Normally, he would keep pummeling a bully until someone pulls him off or the other boy goes limp with unconsciousness or with surrender.  But that doesn't seem necessary as Jonny hasn't even tried to fight back yet. There's no reason for Thom to keep hurting himself if he doesn't need to. Thom moves to get up and digs his knees into Jonny's elbows again as does.

Jonny wriggles in the dirt to get away from Thom and Thom lets him. Thom stands and watches Jonny squirm for a moment before kicking Jonny squarely in the gut, knocking the breath out of him again. Jonny still hasn't caught his breath from when he fell. Thom paces back and forth and runs his hands over his face before turning back to Jonny. Jonny has curled himself into a fetal position and is moaning into his hand as blood trickles out over his fingers. Thom watches, waiting for Jonny to either attack or give up. Thom has had to beat the crap out of someone before. He knows how to do it quickly while the element of surprise is still on his side and size isn't as much a factor in the proceedings. He is a very efficient machine. It is best not to underestimate him. But Greenwoods always seem to do just that. Thom spits on the ground.

Thom is wound tight. He wants Jonny to get up and come after him so he can hit him again. He's never hit anyone that hasn't hit him back. It doesn't feel right but the adrenaline is pulsing and the testosterone is pumping and he needs to let it all out. Jonny moves his legs and exposes his midsection. Thom pulls his leg back and with a jumping step kicks him hard enough to pick Jonny's entire body up into the air a couple of inches. Jonny spits, the blood from his split lip mingled in with the saliva. Thom paces around behind him. He leans over Jonny and spits on his face. Jonny moans woefully and squirms into a tighter little ball at Thom's feet but he doesn't try to get away and he doesn't try to wipe the spittle from his face even as it slides over his chin and down his neck.

"You're not going to say fucking anything to fucking anyone. Got it?" Thom pokes his toe into Jonny's back for emphasis and Jonny writhes away from the touch. "And you're not going to say fucking shit to Colin about this." He spits again, away from Jonny and into the grass but Jonny winces anyway.

Thom pushes Jonny away with his foot. It was too easy. There was no satisfaction in it. Jonny didn't even try to fight back. All of that bravado and he collapsed like a house of cards. He sees the sobs ride up Jonny's spine before he hears them. They are quiet and muffled and pitiful. Thom runs his hands over his face and through his hair and stalks back and forth. Guilt is starting to seep in and he can't stop it. He let his anger get the best of him and he's starting to regret it now. Colin is not going to be happy about this and there is going to have to be some kind of explanation.  _Fuck_.

Jonny stirs behind him. He's crying balefully now and looking at his blood on his hands as he struggles to sit up. "Not going to say [i]what[/i] to Colin?" Jonny spits out through his tears and already swollen lip. "Tell him you beat me up or tell him your filthy little secret, you fucking broken-eyed freak?"

Thom turns on him quick as a whip and backhands Jonny hard across the face. Jonny crumbles to the dirt and whimpers in a broken heap.  
 

  



End file.
